Coming Home
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Eolus is a born Amazon, but his gender has always kept him from his race's island...will QUEEN Diana accept him now or does he have a battle ahead of him? #31 in Collab Series


Coming Home

After returning to the year 2042 from the past, and Meygan taking off to do something on her own; Eolus realized that he had some unfinished business; and he wanted his mother to come with him. He returned to San El Porto via boom tube, and his mother wrapped her arms around him as he had been missing for a while (at least to her).

"Mom, I know I'm part Greek God, but you're crushing me." Eolus said as he tried to get out of his mother's Amazonian grip.

"I can't help it; I didn't know where you were. I can't stay long; as Wonder Woman, I may be needed." Cassie Sandsmark said as she released her son.

"Let's go somewhere before you have to return to your work." Eolus said. "There's a little mission I have to take care of."

Cassie didn't know what her son was talking about, but she decided to follow him as he took off flying.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

It took some time, but Cassie wasn't being called to action, so she didn't mind, but then she saw their destination…..Themyscira.

"Eolus, you CAN'T come here, I told you that years ago." Cassie said as she flew faster and stopped her son.

"I think I'll be accepted now." Eolus said; and that's when he freed himself from his mother's hand and went closer to the Amazonian home.

As the two heroes flew toward the buildings, Eolus was soon dodging and blocking spears and other ancient weapons.

"I told you…..they'll kill you on sight." Cassie said as she got between her son and the weapons.

"We just have to get to Queen Diana." Eolus said.

"What happened to you over those past few days; you were never THIS brave." Cassie said.

"I'm going for the palace." Eolus said as he saw an opening and toke his chance.

He flew past the women and went straight for the most beautiful building on the whole island. He used his super strength to get through the door, and stopped as he saw there were two guards in front of the Amazonian queen.

"You have some bravery to set foot on this island…man." The queen said as she stood up.

"Queen Diana of the Amazons; I wanted to return this to you." Eolus said as he slowly reached into the bag he had with him and pulled out a golden tiara with a red star on it.

"How did you come into possession of this tiara?" Queen Diana said.

"If you wish to believe that what I am about to say is indeed the truth, then use your own lasso of truth on me."

"You willing wish to subject yourself to the lasso; very well, remember that you will be unable to lie." Diana said as she took her lasso from her side and looped it around Eolus. "Why have you come to this island, and with my tiara?"

"The timeline had been changed and a lot of us were stuck on Watchtower as Earth was taken over but after it was invaded; some from my generation of heroes went back to the past. You realized who I was and after we talked, took off your tiara and said that since you would be queen in my time, then you could change the law and allow male Amazonians onto the island." Eolus said after the lasso activated.

"My queen, there was no stammering; he would have told the truth anyway." One of the guards said.

"Who is your mother, boy?" Diana asked.

"Cassie Sandsmark and my father is Oceanus himself. My name is Eolus, and when I'm fighting alongside the new Team, they call me Komos." Eolus answered….after he removed the lasso.

Diana smiled. "Well, Eolus Sandsmark; you show as much bravery, if not more, as any of the Amazonians do. I say this because I'm sure your mother did not return to the island after you were born. As queen of the Amazonians, I hereby decree from this day forth that ANY child born to an Amazonian, regardless of their gender, is welcome to the island to live or train. No more will we allow our women only law to shut out someone with as much courage and Amazonian spirit as you, Eolus Sandsmark, possess. You will always be welcome here from now until the end of time."

Cassie arrived just in time to hear Diana's decree, and she smiled as her son turned to her then back to Queen Diana.

"Queen Diana, I believe this is yours." Eolus said as he kneeled before Diana and held out the tiara that had traveled through time.

"Thank you, Eolus; whatever happened that sent you back into the past to meet me must have been planned by the Fates, and you were meant to be with your sisters…..my brother." Diana said as she took the tiara from Eolus and placed it on her forehead.

Cassie wanted to cry, and Eolus did as well, but with their Amazonian pride, it would take much more than this to make that happen. "My queen, I am sorry but I'm needed back in America. Eolus is free to stay if he wants to see the island."

"Thanks mom, kick some butt out there, alright." Eolus said with a smile.

As he watched his mother fly off to be Wonder Woman, which he figured was a time shift but he didn't care, he looked around the room and a larger smile than before came to his face.

"I can tell that you feel at peace." Diana said.

"Becoming part of the second generation covert team…..and now being allowed on Themyscira; guess I'm a little whelmed." Eolus stated; then a smile came to his face as he realized what he said.

"It seems that in your short time around the original Robin and his family, you've picked up some of his habits." Diana said with a smile.

"Comes from being part of a family, I suppose." Eolus stated, and with that he went to look around the entire island.

As he flew over the island, Eolus couldn't help but wish that Mona was with him. He didn't really know how his sisters would feel if he had brought a destruction demon to the island, so he left her behind. All the stories Cassie had told him about the island were true: beautifully designed and built structures; forests that stretched far and wide across the island and even crystal clear rivers that could be seen from the sky.

"I'm finally home." Eolus said as he really did feel complete now that he was seeing Themyscira for the first time in his life.

Eolus knew that he would go down in Amazonian history as the first MALE Amazonian, and also as the one that Queen Diana changed the 'No men allowed on the island' law for.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

At the Grayson House

Eolus was not there when Meygan and Mona returned, but Mona had told her 'other half' where the male Amazon was. Mona waited on the roof of the Grayson house for her soul mate to return.

Meanwhile…..

Meygan sat at her black vanity, brushing her long strawberry blonde hair. Her black and purple wig sat on a mannequin head as she did this.

Kevin emerged from her adjoining bathroom in red boxer shorts. He eyed his soul mate and smiled.

He approved of the changes to her room. It was once black and purple but now nearly all the black was more of a charcoal gray and the dark purple was more varying shades, lighter tones of purple.

"Let me," SBP said, walking over and gently taking the brush from her hands and brushed her hair.

"Kev?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"If...you were given a chance...to save someone from the past, who would you pick?" Meygan then moaned as Kevin continued to brush her hair.

"I would choose my great uncle J'onn ...selfishly."

"Kevin..." Meygan said in a warning tone.

"Seriously...Uncle Roy."

Meygan thought about it. Vincent and Areina were raised without a dad. Maybe her choice was made.

Kevin put the brush down.

He then pulled Meygan to her feet and kissed her solidly on the lips.

Meygan smiled into the kiss. She waited a few minutes; then pulled away. "Kevin... I missed you."

Kevin grinned happily and pulled her into his arms, then made his way to her bed.

"Lock the door." she reminded him with a giggle.

Kevin looked back at her bedroom door, and the lock slid into place. "I remembered."

Meygan grinned...

Morning time; around 5am

The lock was broken.

Dick slowly opened it and poked his head inside. He eyed the bed with protective anger.

Kevin's back was to him and he moved in his sleep to block Meygan from view...

"Dick, let them be!" Serenity hissed as she pulled her husband out of their daughter's room.

"They're in the same bed," he said, closing the door.

"Dick, you're fighting a losing battle, just give up."

"Fine." he said, sighing.

"Now help me make breakfast." Serenity said as she sauntered away. Dick watched her leave him behind, and he groaned in frustration as he couldn't do anything about the urges Serenity caused in him for another three months.


End file.
